Vampire McKinley, Human Dalton
by I.SamanthaM
Summary: Dalton is an all human school that pretty much pictures Vampires as monsters, McKinley is a Vampire and human school. Now the students have to unite. Will it end in Massacre. Bad Summary. Includes: Kurtbastian, Brittana, Quartie, Tike, Finchel and others.


**A/N: I really shouldn't be writing this, because I have a lot of stories going on right now, but I couldn't help myself! **

It's been almost a thousand years since the existence of Vampire's had been proved. At first everyone had been frightened for their lives, but they learned to adapt and most people's fears were gone. Vampire's now a days form a part every day society. Of course there are still many people that do not trust vampires and are not afraid to say freely what they thought about the blood lusty creatures.

Though of course there is always those people everywhere, no matter where you are. Thus was born Dalton Academy all boys school for humans. This was the school where the parents that spoke freely against vampires took their children. Dalton was located in Westerville, also known as Vampire-free city. Most everyone in Westerville hated Vampires. Most of the students that attended Dalton were made believe that Vampires were some sort of monster that creeped every dark edge, every corner and would sink their claws into your neck at any given chance. Though most of Dalton's alumni had never been in the presence of a Vampire, but still the students thought we were something that we most definitely were not.

I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'm a five hundred year old vampire. That's a long time, i'm aware. You see, I attend McKinley high, also known as the place where Vampires and humans can roam together freely. In my opinion that makes it sound like we're cats and dogs that are being placed together. I live in Lima, also known as the land of blood suckers, as seen by Westerville.

People in Lima didn't care whether you were human or not, you were treated the same, well kinda. In school, even if you were in the group of unpopular people you would not get bullied if you owned a pear of pearly white fangs. It was little to do with fear, mostly the human alumni thinks we're cool for sucking the life from the unlucky animal that crossed out path. I'm kidding, kinda. I, myself am part of the school's glee club, the New Directions. Yeah, it sounds like Nude Erections, deal with it. Sorry, I don't mean to snap, but I haven't been feeding for some time. Apparently because if I do Santana will go all Lima Heights on me. Yeah, I'd really rather not find out what that is.

Santana, like me, is a Vampire, she's about the same age as me. Her girlfriend, Brittany had been turned about a year ago, and was still learning to deal with being a Vampire, and guess who the lucky person is that has to teach her that she has to kill a deer. That's right, me. Brittany could never kill an animal, but disturbingly she has no problem killing a human, which is worrisome.

She thinks of animals as her friends and cried the first time I took her out hunting, and she had to watch me kill the -cute-bunny. But she can not keep on feeding from the alcoholics and prostitutes on the street's, so I have to give it another go in the forest. Why Santana, her girlfriend, couldn't do this, I don't know. Brittany pretty much had the same feelings as me. She didn't want to kill an animal, but she knew that she was making us, as Vampires, look bad for the many recent deaths of drug dealers, so she promised to try. Of course I also had to promise that after we would bury the animal and have a funeral, something I found ridiculous, but I kept my mouth shut.

You might wonder how many of us there are? Many. Specifically in McKinley half of the students and teachers are human and the other half Vampires. Even more specifically, there's only few I know the name of. Finn Hudson is one of them, and he's my brother. Not really, though. Two humans, Burt and Carol, took us in, years ago. They see us as their children, and despite how grateful I am for them, and how much I care, Finn nor I see them as parents. Sure our parents are long gone, but still.

Santana and Brittany are, obviously, Vampires as well. Santana as i previously said was born a vampire, a long time ago, where as Brittany was turned during her family trip to Texas. They're mates. Every Vampire has a mate, though that does not mean they will meet them. Mike Chang is a Vampire, and he is dating Tina, despite the danger's of dating a human, but they love each other. And Tina will be turned after graduation, anyway, so it doesn't matter. All new Vampires wake up, their mind and soul screaming blood, and they go find it.

During those first few months they have no control, and most new Vampires are locked home during the time. Mike didn't want Tina to have to miss that much school, as that would most likely get her held back.

Quinn and Artie are both Vampires, and mates. So, I guess it isn't that rare to find your mate, at least not for us. Quinn always shows off her mating mark. A tattoo made up of swirly ink of violet curling around her pinky. It truly is beautiful, not many vampires get violet as their coloring. Artie is in a wheelchair, weird for a vampire, I know. He was almost killed a few years ago by a group of vampires, and they severely damaged his back. you'd think that because he is a vampire he would be able to cure himself, unfortunately, since he is only half vampire, his dad is human, he takes a whole lot longer to cure. Since the event only happened two years ago he still has to wait, though recently he has been starting to have some feeling in his legs.

Another vampire is Sebastian Smythe, my mate. Yes, it did make me very proud that I was able to say that. Sebastian is very old, a whole lot older than me, in fact. He's been alive for almost fifty thousand years, spending most of them in Paris. He was nearly losing hope of finding his mate when we met at the Lima Bean, needless to say, days later he transferred to McKinley.

The McKinley High, New Direction's was made up of both humans and vampires. The vampires being Brittany, Santana, Mike, Sebastian, Quinn, Artie, and myself. The humans being Tina, Mercedes, Sam, Puck, Rachel and Lauren. You'd think that being confronted by a vampire as strong as Santana would stop Rachel from asking for all the solo's, but apparently not even a blood lust vampire could keep Rachel away from her precious solo's. I really don't get why Finn dates her. She keeps on saying that once she makes it big she will be turned because she wants to be with Finn, but it's kind of obvious that nothing can part Rachel and Broadway.

Anyway, I have a feeling that the next few weeks are going to be hell. According to this will be a great chance to teach people about ourselves, as vampires, and it would make the schools more friendly. I really don't know how though it would be a good idea to let the New Directions take a month visit to Dalton Academy, worse I cannot believe the school actually accepted. I mean a school that believes vampires are monster's isn't really the best place to let vampires go visit. Not only are the New Direction's going but also the Cheerios and football team. Their probably going to have a Vampire side in the cafeteria so that the vampires that are going will be as far away from the students of Dalton.

Besides, it's dangerous to so much as having a vampire a in the same school. I'm sure that if one of those students calls us filthy blood sucker's someone is going to break loose and a massacre is going to take place.

Hopefully it's not as bad as I think it will be. Despite the Vampire hating students and staff I am looking forward to the luxuries of Dalton.

**A/N: Bad? Good? Review!**


End file.
